


Making a Wish on a Falling Star

by Winter_Shield (Janie94)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Crossover, Eventual Smut, F/M, Loneliness, Lots of Unresolved Stucky Hints, M/M, Omega Johnny, Omega Tony, Possessive Behavior, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Team as Family, This Is a Captorch Story, Tony & Steve Have Issues, alpha bucky, i suck at summaries, one-sided Stony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Winter_Shield
Summary: Two years have passed since Siberia and the fallout of the Avengers.The Sokovia Accords have been renegotiated to allow the team to reunite but things will never be the same again. Steve has given up leadership to Tony, accepting all regulations the World Security Council and S.H.I.E.L.D have placed on him, for the sake of their pack. He doesn't realize how much he is solating himself until he meets Johnny Storm, a cocky Omega that insists on becoming his friend. Whether Steve wants him to or not...
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four), Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Steve Rogers/Johnny Storm, Wanda Maximoff/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Making a Wish on a Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in almost eight months and my first Marvel fanfiction in six years, so please don't be too hard on me. I have started like a dozen different stories but never gotten beyond a few hundred words, so I'm totally excited that I finally managed to write something and get to post it for once. This is a short story, just three or four chapters long and I will try not to keep you waiting too long for the next chapter.  
> Also I would like to stress that my Marvel knowledge is limited to the movies, so I apologize if I get some things wrong.
> 
> A couple of notes for this story:  
> \- This is a Post-Civil War and Post-Black Panther AU, however Bucky is still in cryosleep. Most of the Ragnarok events have also taken place except that the Asgardians have safely landed on Earth. Thor, Bruce and Loki are living in the Avengers Tower as part of the pack, as do all the other Avengers except for Scott, Hope and Peter.   
> \- In this story Clint has never had a family and is instead mated to Natasha for years now.  
> \- There is no Vision because I wanted to have JARVIS in the Avengers Tower.  
> \- Betty Ross is back together with Bruce because she is the only one I like for our favorite doctor.  
> \- The Fantastic Four's backstory matches the two films except it all took place post Civil War. They are their own pack and not part of the Avengers yet.  
> \- S.H.I.E.L.D has been rebuilt under the leadership of Fury and Coulson while Ross is leading the World Security Council.  
> \- In this version of the A/B/O world, there are regular Alphas and Prime Alphas. Prime Alphas are extremely rare and are natural born-leaders that usually form their own pack eventually. Steve s a Prime Alpha ever since Project Rebirth.

**Making a Wish On a Falling Star**

It hadn’t been easy coming back to the Avengers Tower. The first few months had been awkward, the gap that the fight about the accords – about _Bucky_ \- had forged too great of an obstacle to overcome.

It was obvious that Tony had been the one running what was left of the Avengers in Steve’s absence, but now that he and the rest of outcasts were back, it left the question of leadership dangling above them like a Damocles sword. Steve knew that the team naturally gravitated towards him, even Tony although the Omega was still mistrustful. Steve was a _Prime Alpha_ after all, a natural born leader. Well, in his case not so much natural born but still.

Yet Steve hadn’t come back expecting to be handed back the reins as though nothing had happened. Ross and the council had put conditions on his return, most importantly that he would not be the pack leader of the Avengers again and that he was confined to the tower for most of his free time. It was most likely not permanent and Steve had willingly accepted the terms, knowing he needed to earn back the council’s trust.

Especially since he had refused to give up Bucky’s location. Steve, Wanda, Sam and Natasha had come back by renegotiating the accords, enabling them to rejoin the team. But the council still had it out for Bucky as probably did Tony. That Steve still stood by his friend and refused to tell them his location was the main reason why Tony was still giving him the cold shoulder. Steve had promised himself he would try to repair his broken friendship with Tony as best as he could, but he would not sell out Bucky in exchange.

So he had no problem to step back and leave the leadership to Tony, only occasionally voicing his thoughts and doubts about particular decisions. It was fine. Several months had passed by now and Steve had got used to the situation. As a Prime Alpha he should feel lonely or be going mad without a pack to lead, and no doubt the council’s intention was to break him slowly. Steve had never been without a pack since Project Rebirth had turned him into a Prime Alpha.

After waking up there had been Peggy and Howard, though their arrangement could hardly be called a functioning pack. Then there had been the Howling Commandos joining in and despite the war, Steve could hardly remember being happier. Sure, his transformation from weak Omega to Prime Alpha had destroyed any chance of ever bonding with Bucky with whom he had been in love with for ages. But for the first time in his life Steve had felt like he belonged.

Then Bucky had fallen and immediately after Steve had gone down in the ice for over seventy years, ripping him apart from his beloved pack.

To be honest it was probably Fury that had saved his life. Steve could have very well gone feral, a Prime Alpha that had lost his entire pack in the blink of an eye. Steve had been grieving too much to recognize it at the time but now, years later, he could see how Fury had subtly set him up. For the first few months after waking up, he had confined Steve to the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, telling him he needed to acclimate to the future first before he could face the new world. Steve had believed him at the time but it was obvious now that Fury had set up a new pack for him. Coulson, Romanoff and Barton – the safest members - had been the only ones apart from the doctors who were allowed to spend time with him regularly, all under the disguise of mission debriefing or training exercises.

Steve hadn’t realized that they were his new pack now, not until the alien invasion happened and after a rough start he had found himself with a strong pack bond that included Bruce, Tony and even the mostly absent Thor. Their pack had only grown over the years – with Wanda, Sam, Rhodey, Peter and even Scott. Then the accords fiasco happened, ripping their pack apart. Steve had expected that it would only be him and Bucky on the run in the end, and maybe they wouldn’t be enough to save each other – Bucky with his mind shred to pieces by HYDRA and Steve a Prime Alpha who had lost his entire pack yet again.

But he hadn’t been alone.

Sam, Scott, Clint and Wanda had chosen to go with him as the pair of super soldiers fled to Wakanda. And soon after Natasha had joined them as well. It had made life bearable. They were on the run from the US government, Bucky was once again in cryosleep but Steve still had his pack, his friends.

And now all of them were back together, trying to cross bridges in an attempt to become a real pack again. It had been surprisingly easy for everyone but Steve and Tony. The others had never had that kind of personal fallout that had put them on opposing sides.

The pack bonds were strengthening again, Steve could feel it but what was weird was that he still stood of the center of it all, like he was the sun the others were gravitating towards. Even with him having outright rejected leadership out of respect for Tony, he was the heart holding their pack together and though he knew it was not his fault, he couldn’t help feeling guilty. Surprisingly the person he had ended up turning to was Pepper.

They had never been close friends previously, mainly because she was Tony Stark’s Alpha and she hadn’t been blind to Steve’s feelings for the Omega. But when she realized that Steve would never act on them, they became rather close which was why they were currently spread on his couch, amicably watching the news.

Pepper had her legs draped comfortably over his thighs, absentmindedly licking a spoon of ice-cream but that was all the intimacy Steve allowed.

Natasha and Clint had tried explaining to him that cuddling was okay these days even for an unbonded Alpha but Steve still felt like he was intruding on Tony’s territory whenever Pepper snuggled up to him. It didn’t matter that they were both Alphas and nobody would think anything of their affections. She was bonded and also a dame, both very valuable reasons for Steve to keep his hands to himself.

Right now his attention was elsewhere though.

The news channel was replaying a video of an incident taking place in New York earlier today, a giant lizard that had appeared through a dimension portal. The video showed four humans restraining the monster and even though Steve had already been clued in by Pepper regarding all the things he had missed during his exile, he still had trouble wrapping his head around this new team of individuals, the Fantastic Four.

Steve was frowning as the camera zoomed in on the Human Torch who was landing gracefully, the fire engulfing his body dying down and revealing the man’s face.

_Steve’s face._

“No one mentioned to me that I have a doppelganger out there,” Steve remarked carefully. He didn’t want to sound accusing but he still felt betrayed. It was one thing to keep him out of the high security talks with the council but something entirely else to keep such a personal detail from him.

Pepper sighed. “We didn’t want to upset you. Besides, Storm is so different from you in terms of behavior that the physical resemblance tends to disappear for everyone who has known the two of you for longer than two seconds.”

Steve didn’t reply, freezing the video on a close-up of Storm waving at the crowd, a big smile on his face that oozed a confidence Steve had never possessed. He could see Pepper’s point.

“You said Richards comes over to Tony’s lab every now and then; that they work together.” At Pepper’s nod he continued, “Then aren’t we bound to meet the Fantastic Four one day?”

Pepper bit her lip. “Look, I shouldn’t even be telling you this but Fury thinks it best to keep you two apart for a while longer.”

Steve frowned. “And why is that?”

Uncharacteristically for an Alpha she dropped her gaze. “He is an unbonded Omega.”

Steve’s eyebrows rose to his hairline. He stared back at the blurred picture of Johnny Storm in surprise. With that kind of cocky attitude he had been expecting an Alpha. Though he should have known better, he was living with Tony Stark after all – the poster boy for untypical Omega.

It made sense why Fury and Coulson would want to keep an unbonded Prime Alpha away from an unbonded Omega but Steve had never once assaulted any Omega and the mistrust from his superiors hurt.

“I wouldn’t touch him,” he told her quietly. “You know that, Pepper.”

“Yes, of course I do,” she replied sympathetically. “But Storm is a real flirt, even worse than Tony. It’s him we don’t trust. And though I know you are a good man, Steve, you are a Prime Alpha who hasn’t mated anyone since 1945.”

Steve stared at her scandalized. “Tony is an Omega! _Jesus Christ_ , Peter and Scott are Omegas too! Did I ever try to force myself on them?!”

“Well, Tony was already bonded to me, Scott was bonded to Hope and you first met Peter in the midst of battle. Your body was in survival mode, so that helped.” She sighed. “Do you think it’s a coincidence that Peter is the only Avenger not living in the tower?”

“Because he has his aunt!” Steve retorted with growing annoyance.

“No, because we thought it better to keep him away from your territory!”

“My territory?” Steve repeated. “I’m not pack leader anymore, the only place that’s my territory is this room.”

“Just because the council lists Tony as the leader doesn’t mean you’re not the Alpha of this pack any longer,” Pepper countered with a hint of amusement. “And you can’t tell me you haven’t noticed it too. All of your teammates still come to you with their problems.”

Steve dropped his gaze. “Well, everyone but Tony.”

Pepper’s gaze softened. “Tony is a proud man. Too proud sometimes. What happened between the two of you in Siberia hurt him deeply and he isn’t willing to let go of the pain, especially since he knows deep down that he crossed a line when he attacked Sergeant Barnes.”

“I’m sorry it had to come to this,” Steve admitted quietly. “But I love Bucky and I couldn’t let anyone hurt him again.”

“I understand that,” she assured him gently. “We all do, at least now that we know of the feelings between the two of you.”

Steve sighed. “Bucky and I can never be mates, I have made my peace with that. But that doesn’t mean I won’t protect him like my own. I promised him I would be with him until the end of the line and I intend to keep that promise, no matter what it takes.”

Pepper smiled fondly. “Yeah, I think we all got that memo. Ross is the only one who still thinks he can pry Sergeant Barnes’ location out of you. The rest of us are just happy that you are back home.”

Home. Steve hadn’t realized that he considered the Avengers Tower his home until he had been on the run for two years, never staying in one place for more than a week and convinced that he would never set foot into this building again. T’Challa had offered to let him stay in the palace of Wakanda, so he could be close to Bucky, but Steve had politely declined the offer.

It would have been too tempting, knowing that Bucky was asleep just a few floors underneath his feet. Steve would have lost his connection to the real world, probably spending more time with an unconscious Bucky than with any living human being.

He could admit to himself that he was mentally already unstable enough after losing his pack again and it would do no one any good to have a grieving Prime Alpha roaming around the palace.

“Me too,” he admitted eventually.

His eyes returned to the TV screen that still displayed the close-up of Storm and he raised the remote to turn it off as though he could brush the picture from his thoughts just as easily.

“I should go downstairs and start preparing dinner. It’s not wise to keep Thor and Clint waiting for food.”

Pepper chuckled and dutifully released his legs, allowing him to stand up. She accepted the hand he offered her and let Steve pull her up. “Well, it’s time for me to get back into the office and get the latest reports of Stark Industries.”

He remembered her talking about an important business meeting that would require her to leave the city for a few days. “When does your flight leave?”

“Tomorrow morning,” she replied with a sigh. “The timing isn’t the best, I would really prefer to stay here with Tony. Lately he has been working himself into the ground.”

That sounded like Tony indeed. “I’ll talk to Rhodey. I’m sure the two of us can take turns luring him out of his lab.”

Pepper smirked, the expression softened by the gratitude evident in her eyes. “Burgers tend to work wonders.”

Steve scrunched up his nose. As much as he loved burgers, Tony’s consumption of them couldn’t be too healthy. He really should look into recipes for home-made burgers soon. Before he could reply, JARVIS’ voice sounded through the room.

_“Miss Potts, I regret to interrupt this conversation but Mister Barton has repeatedly asked for Captain Rogers’ presence in the common kitchen. He has threatened to – and I quote – ‘come up and drag that Alpha’s sorry ass down here myself if he doesn’t arrive in five minutes tops’._ JARVIS’ tone turned apologetic when he added, _I apologize for his wording, Captain._

“It’s fine, JARVIS,” Steve replied with a chuckle. “I’ll be down right away.” He walked Pepper to the elevator, letting her kiss his cheek before returning the gesture. “Have a safe flight, Pepper, and don’t forget to call once you are there.”

“Thank you, I will do that,” she promised, then the elevator doors closed between them.

Steve’s floor was the highest one in the tower but he liked to take the stairs just to stretch his muscles. Sam had repeatedly offered to accompany him for a jog outside but Steve wasn’t sure if he was allowed to leave. Ross had demanded for him to be ‘locked up’ in the tower 24/7 unless there was a mission for the team and Steve didn’t want to ask him about it.

It was fine. He was still able to spar with Clint and Natasha in the gym of the tower. Besides, his habit of taking the stairs had resulted in another strange habit…

Thor had been given the floor right underneath his own because it was high up and had a large balcony that was perfect for the God of Thunder to soar up into the sky. And ever since Thor had come back after Asgard’s destruction, he wasn’t living there alone.

When Steve stepped into Thor’s territory, the latter’s scent was faint which was not surprising in the least. Thor either spent most of his time with Valkyrie and the rest of his people that were building themselves a new home somewhere in Norway, or down in the common room where he was sure to have company. Or talkative company to be more precise.

Steve’s feet led him into the private library where the sweet Omega scent he was looking for was the strongest. Steve hovered by the entrance, never one to step into this place without the explicit permission of the raven-haired man sitting on the luxurious couch.

“Is it that time again, Captain?” Loki asked in a bored tone without looking up from the book he was reading. “It feels like barely a few hours ago that you last dragged me away to mingle with the others.”

“You already missed breakfast,” Steve replied without heat in his words. “You haven’t eaten since last night when I came to get you.”

Breakfast and dinner were their unofficial team bonding time but Loki had a habit of not showing up unless Steve or Thor asked him to. Thor he could understand, they shared a close bond after all but Steve still wondered how he had ended up with that privilege. He had never spent much time with the trickster until this strange arrangement had started.

Steve tiled his head. “And we both know no one could make you do something you didn’t really want to.”

Finally Loki’s eyes snapped up to meet his gaze, his lips curling with a pleased grin. “Indeed, Captain. Yet I don’t tire to hear you say that, just to we understand each other.”

Steve nodded in approval, then he offered his arm. “Now shall we?”

Loki rolled his eyes at the old-fashioned gesture of an Alpha inviting an Omega to join them but he never said a word, instead he closed the book he had been reading and walked over, linking their arms with an exaggerated sigh. “I guess we must. At least your cooking is acceptable, I prefer it to having Thor try his hands on providing me food.”

For Loki that was adequate to high praise but Steve wasn’t so foolish to point that out. They walked down in comfortable silence and soon they could hear their teammates’ excited chattering, long before they even entered the common floor. It seemed Thor and Rhodey were having a heated discussion about the weapons arsenal of the War Machine suit.

Clint seemed to be egging them on while the rest of the team – Sam, Wanda, Bruce and Natasha - were sprawled on the couches, looking both annoyed and amused. Natasha’s eyes lit up when she noticed Steve but the expression became frostier when she saw the Omega at his side. Steve had hoped Natasha and the others would warm up to Loki over time but they were all still mistrustful and not willing to include him in their pack activities, all safe for Steve himself, Thor and – surprisingly – Tony.

Tony, who was the only one absent right now.

That wasn’t unusual as Tony kept forgetting the time whenever he was tinkering on some new project, but it always reminded Steve of how far the distance between them had become. Two years ago he would have been the first one walking down to Tony’s workshop and the engineer would be chatting to him excitedly about his new suit, not caring the least that Steve barely understood a word. Steve had been the only one except for Pepper who had been able to coax Tony out of the workshop. Now he didn’t even dare to go down there because this was Tony’s safe place. Steve knew that Tony didn’t trust him any longer and he had therefore lost the right to invade his territory.

He was just about to ask Natasha to fetch Tony once he was ready with dinner, but suddenly the tower’s alarm blared through the speakers, cutting off Rhodey’s and Thor’s bickering.

Immediately JARVIS brought up visual on the TV screen, switching to the FOX news channel that was broadcasting live from the Central Park where a large portal had opened in the air, three black wolves each the size of their living room emerging from the portal.

Steve straightened instinctively and for the first time in months he was the one to announce, “Alright Avengers, suit up! We’ll take off from the roof in five minutes!”

Then he turned on the spot, rushing down to the workshop to fetch Tony while the others hurried to their own quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos! There is nothing more rewarding for an author than feedback.


End file.
